What Happens When
by GothGirlSam
Summary: This is the second part to my first story Malice. More chapters to be added. Going to be OCXT and some CXW. I do not own FOP all right to Butch Hartman. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wanda woke up and rolled over, looking at Cosmo who was still asleep. She heard Malice's music playing still, a sign that she was either still asleep or up and getting ready to face the day. Wanda had a feeling it was the first one though, Malice being a cat and everything. She has also gotten to be really close with Timmy while she has been living with them. Wanda thought about the day they first took Malice in, that was about four months ago, and ever since then she has made herself right at home. Cosmo moved a bit and Wanda looked to see if he was up yet.

"Good Morning."

A sleepy grut was her reply as she got up, changed into her clothes, and went to see if Malice was up yet. Usually she is pretty good about getting up for school, but she has her days. Malice was enrolled in school with Timmy and they are in the same class (very convienient for Cosmo and Wanda).

"Wanda?" Cosmo said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are you going so early?"

"To see if Malice is up yet. I highly doubt it though..." Wanda said as she continued to open their bedroom door pausing halfway and turned back to Cosmo. "Cosmo... you know how we really want a child of our own? Well, what if we adopt Malice since she technically is an orphan. I mean after we leave Timmy, where will she go? Once we leave Timmy, we will have to leave her shortly after and I just feel like it would be best because she has no where to go. Plus we really do want our own child, but havent been so lucky..."

Cosmo sat thinking for a moment before answering, "Wanda you're right, and you never know... Last night may have been the lucky number for our own child. Malice is an awesome girl, so lets keep that option open as well."

Wanda smiled as she continued out of the room, but stopped and continued, "I want to see what Timmy thinks first. Plus I will have to go to Jorgen about this."

"See Jorgen about what?" Malice asked appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now hun. Its just fairy buisness." Wanda said trying to sound as calm as she could. She knew Malice had acute sences that most people didnt have, so she knew that Malice might have heard their conversation. "Are you ready for school today?" Wanda asked changing the subject.

"Yea, I guess, but I dont feel so good. Maybe its just because its morning. Or maybe its raining outside..." Malice said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Malice has black hair (she had to dye it herself) and wore clothes that are considered "goth" and people usually avoided her. She didnt mind though, she wasnt that big a people person anyways. Another thing about her was that no matter how sunny it was outside, she would always know if it would rain or not.

"You dont have a fever do you?" Wanda asked as she reached to feel Malice's forehead."I was just on my way to get you by the way. Now we can go see if Timmy is ready for school.. Do you feel well enough to go to school?"

"I think I will be fine, plus there is still a half hour before we have to leave so I will see how I feel." Malice replied slinging her backpack onto her sholder.

"Alright then as long as you dont push yourself too hard" Wanda then turned back to Cosmo. "Cosmo, are you coming?"

"Yep be out in a minute." He replied as Wanda and Malice poofed into Timmy's room.

"Good morning Timmy!" Wanda said in ther perky way she does almost every morning.

"Good morning Wanda, Malice. Hey, where's Cosmo?" Timmy replied.

"Cosmo is still getting ready. He should be out soon." Wanda answered.

"This Friday is going to be a good Friday. I can feel it!" Timmy exclaimed happily.

"Why do you say that?" Malice asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Because today is the day that I am going to ask Trixie Tang to the Romance Dance."

Upon hearing Trixie's name Malice's cat ears popped up. (If this confuses you think of the series Fruits Basket when Kyo's ears pop up sometimes and if you havent seen Fruits Basket then just imagine cat ears appearing out of her hair.) She didnt try to do this, it just happens sometimes when she gets surprized or upset.

"Whoa whats up with the ears? Did something jump you?" Timmy asked seeing Malice twitch one of her cat ears.

"What? Oh n..no I just um...though I heard something and its just a cat thing." Malice explained covering up the real reason for her ears sudden appearance. She actually hated hearing about Trixie ALOT. She had her reasons, but she wasnt quite sure if she had really come to the conclusion that she had imprinted already. Malice had known Timmy for a little over four months now, and they have become the best of friends, but she highly doubted that she could have found "the one" for her at only 11 years old. Besides, she didnt really believe that her kind imprinted because she wanted to feel as normal as possible, so she just brushed it off and pretended she had never heard the word.

"Have you had breakfast yet Malice?" Timmy asked chaning the subject.

"No actually I have not."

"Do you want anything?"

"I would like something to eat, yes, but do you mind if I eat in my room. I dont really like eatting in front of people."

"Is that why I never see you eat meals?"

"Yeah it is. I mean I have gotten better about it and I know its a habbit I need to break, but its just something I do. I can try to eat here I guess if you havent eatten either."

"Hello people! Is everyone ready to go to school where nothing bad ever happens... Except the learning!" Cosmo blurted as he poofed into the room.

Malice laughed slightly as Timmy got up and finished packing his backpack. He looked over at Malice and looked at her for while before talking, "Malice, do you feel ok. You look really pale, like sick pale I mean."

"I dont feel the best, no. Im sure I will be fine though, nothing a little medicine wont fix." Malice replied as she got up off the bed and started to walk to the door. She didnt even get halfway across before she blacked out and fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Malice woke up in a bed. She couldnt remember had had happened, she just remembered being in Timmy's room one second then seeing black the next. After letting her vision clean up she looked around seeing that she was not in her room, nor was it Timmy's room, she was in Cosmo and Wanda's room. She looked around seeing if anyone was with her, seeing Cosmo walk out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth but no one else. She listened hard for a moment, hearing Wanda's voice from a different room in the castle. Timmy's voice then replied to hers, but as hard as Malice tried to hear what they were saying, they were just far enough away where she could only hear the murmurs of their voices.

"C..Cosmo? What happened?" Malice asked as he came over with the washcloth.

"You went to walk, fell down, and wouldnt wake up. But it is all ok now because you are not dead! You are awake and alive! I should go tell Wanda and Timmy they are very worried about you."

Malice tried to remember what happened, but couldnt and after hearing Cosmo say awake and alive made her think of Skillet's song Awake and Alive. Then remembering hearing Timmy's voice when he should be in school asked, "What time is it?"

"Uhhh, 11:13."

"So did Timmy ditch school?"

"Yep pretty much. I can go get them if you want me to. I know where they went.. I think.."

"Uh I guess, just dont get lost Cosmo ok?" Malice said laughing as he left the room.

Wanda had pulled Timmy aside and took him to a room in the castle to talk to him. She decided to take the opportunity to talk to Timmy while Malice was still passed out, even though she felt bad about not being there to take care of her. She left Cosmo with her, hoping he would be ok watching over Malice.

"Timmy, I know this probably isnt the best time to talk about this, but its probably the only time we can without Malice overhearing."

"Wanda, is Malice going to be ok? And what are you keeping from her that you dont want her to know?"

"I really hope that she will be ok and I hope she is up soon. Im not hiding anything from her Timmy, Im trying to save her actually."

"Save her from what?"

"Being abandoned again. Being homeless and an orphan."

"How though? Once she reaches a certain age, wont you have to leave her like all fairies have to with all kids who get too old?"

"well, see Cosmo and I, we were thinking of trying to adopt Malice. But we would have to go to Jorgen about it and we wanted to tell you first. We wanted to see what you think about the idea."

Timmy looked at her like she was crazy for a moment, then spoke. "But can fairies do that? Adopt a human like that?"

"I dont know, but Malice isnt really human per say so..."

"Well, honestly I think it would be nice for her to have a loving family, but Im kinda jelouse that she would get to stay with you guys while I will have to forget all about you."

"I know Timmy, but I feel its what is best for Malice to live a good life. I mean think of how she had been living before we let her stay here."

Just as Timmy opened his mouth to reply, Cosmo burst into the room, "Guys Malice is awake."

"Well then poof us back to the room!" Wanda said, wanting to see how Malice felt.

"Uhhh… About that. I kinda left my wand in the room…" Cosmo said smiling guiltily, "So you will have to do the honors of poofing us back."

"But I don't have my wand with me either…" Wanda said scolding herself as much as she did Cosmo.

"Well come on guys, instead of arguing about wands you don't have with you, lets get back to see her." Timmy said heading towards the door and down the long hallway of the castle.

Malice sat up slowly, still feeling a little lightheaded. She looked at the night stand beside her, seeing Cosmo's wand. She shook her head and smiled at her godfather's forgetfulness. She then began to think of her life before she was taken in by them. She doesn't know why, but she thinks about it often, asking questions to herself like "Why did they decide to befriend a freak like me?" and "Why after so many houses did this one take me in and give me what I have always wanted?" She didn't completely understand but she does understand that in the four months she had been staying here she has looked for more than just godparents in Cosmo and Wanda. She has been looking at them as a mother and father. This is a bad habit for her to get into though, knowing that in a few years she would have to leave them. She just hoped that the friend she looked for and found in Timmy would remain with her. Another thing Malice had never done in front of people was cry, which she found herself doing while thinking. She knew that the three of them could be back at any minute, so she found the will to stop the tears and tried to get up to go to the bathroom to wash up. She stood up, still lightheaded and wobbly, making her way to the large bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and then turned to head to her room before they returned. She got to the door of the bathroom as Wanda came in the room.

"Malice, how are you felling?"

"Lightheaded." She replied as she continued walking past Wanda and towards the door, stumbling a bit.

"Where are you going? You can say in here its ok really."

"No I don't want to be a bother. I will just go to my room. I feel fine now." Malice insisted reaching the door and running into Timmy.

"Malice, what are you doing, you just recovered from fainting. Shouldn't you be lying down?" Timmy said concern in his voice.

"I was just heading to my room. I feel like Im intruding staying in here." She explained. "Anyways why aren't you in school? Just because I didn't go doesn't mean you should miss it."

"I was worried about you so I stayed home today. It's not every day you have your best friend faints in your room."

Malice heard him say "best friend" and though to herself again. He was saying that she was a best friend, which is what she had been looking for in him. She knew that if she stayed any longer, she may start to cry again. Her tears that she stopped were now threatening to reappear.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be up and about, but I fainted from lack of sleep I think. I haven't been able to sleep as much as a normal person would because I don't sleep at night anyway. Even when I do sleep its never very long." Malice said trying to make up a story. The truth is she really doesn't know why she fainted. It very well could have been from lack of sleep, even hunger or dehydration, but she really didn't know.

"But Malice, we are just worried about you. Plus if we felt you would be intruding, we wouldn't have brought you in here." Wanda replied.

Malice though to herself again. Wanda's protectiveness is what made her look for a mother in her. Cosmo may not be the smartest, but he too cares about her and that's why she looks for a father in him.

"Malice, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked as he wiped a tear from her face. She didn't even realize she had started to cry again.

"Im sorry, I just have been a selfish bitch in the time I have been living here. Im really sorry…."

"Sorry for what? You have not been selfish in the least the whole time you have been here."

"Wanda is right Malice. The whole time you have been here I have not seen you be selfish at all."

"No… I really have been selfish. I have been selfish because the time I have been here, I have looked at you two as my parents. Its selfish. I know it. And I know its stupid also. I know that you guys are here as my fairies to make my life less miserable and that's it. You will have to leave me eventually." Malice said, then turned to Timmy, "Timmy, I have looked for a best friend in you. I think I found one, but I just want to ask that when we have our memories erased of Cosmo and Wanda and every magical item we have come in contact with, that we can still be friends."

Malice walked out of the room, not stopping until she got to her room. She locked the door behind her, but it wouldn't do much good and she knew that if Wanda wanted to talk to her, or even Cosmo, they could poof right in.

Outside of Malice's room, Wanda sat thinking about what she had just heard from her goddaughter. "Cosmo… I think its time we go talk to Jorgen about Malice."

"About what?" Cosmo asked confused.

"Adopting Malice. We talked about it remember?" Wanda said to her clueless husband, then turning to Timmy, "We will go now. He should be at lunch by now so he should be easy to find and talk to. While we are gone, do you mind trying to get Malice out of her room before we get back?"

"No problem Wanda. I will see what I can do." Timmy replied as Wanda and Cosmo poofed to Fairy World.

Timmy knocked on Malice's bedroom door. "Malice, can I come in?"

Back inside the room Malice was shocked to hear Timmy's voice first, instead of Wanda's. She remained quiet, contemplating about whether to open the door or not. His voice came again after a few minutes. This time, she responded by unlocking the door. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly, little by little.

"Malice?"

"Yo…" She replied with little enthusiasm. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I feel like I did since you are here instead of Cosmo and/or Wanda. Not that you are a bad thing… If that makes any sense."

"I get what you are saying and no you did not upset or hurt anyone. I promise. You know, I don't think you were selfish. Really I don't. I can see why you would do that, look for parents in Cosmo and Wanda, because you never really had parents that love you like they do. And about a friend, well you have found that . I think you are an awesome girl Malice."

Malice sat dumbfolded by Timmy's remark. She didnt know what to say in response, so just sat with her back to Timmy still.

"One more thing…" Timmy continued, "Whats the real reason you passed out? And why did you turn into a cat after you fainted, but was human when you woke u?"

"Honestly I don't know why I fainted… and about the cat to human thing, I have the ability to change when I will, normally, but when I get weak my body automatically transforms. It just happens. Another thing that happens when Im weak is if someone hugs me, I change too. I don't know why this is, but it just happens. I can also do this..." Malice explained as she then, still keeping her human form, grew a cat tail and ears appeared on her head. Her nails became a bit sharper and her eyes turned a greenish- yellow. "This is my 'inbetweenhumanandcat form' if you will."

Timmy sat stunned, "I didnt know you could do that. Thats really cool, but weird at the same time."

"I know, like I said when you first took me in, Im a freak."

"Not that freaky, now come on out. Cosmo and Wanda will want to see you soon." Timmy said as he held out his hand and smiled. Malice took his hand and he led her out of her room to wait for Cosmo and Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

(This will probably be the shortest chapter)

In Fairy World, Wanda and Cosmo arrived in town square where almost every fairy that had a job

in Fairy World was getting lunch. They headed towards the Fairy Cafe where they knew Jorgen ate almost every day at lunch. The sidewalks and air were both crowded with fairies, the sidewalks being a bit less crowded because most of the fairies flew instead of walked.

"How about we walk. It is a bit less crowded then flying during the lunch rush." Wanda offered.

Cosmo nodded and they landed and started walking towards the cafe. Cosmo slipped his hand into Wanda's, who held his back and blushed a bit. They did not visit Fairy World very often, let alone together. They walked along hand in hand and finally arrived at the cafe, where they were lucky enough to find Jorgen sitting at an outside table. They walked up to his table.

"Jorgen... We need to talk to you about something." Wanda said as she appoached the table with Cosmo.

"About what? And why are you not with Timmy and Malice?"

"Well Jorgen, you see Malice is who we came to talk to you about…" Wanda started.

"Well, go on. I do not have all day puny fairies."

Wanda looked at Cosmo, nervous to continue, not knowing what Jorgen's reaction will be. "Well, you see Jorgen… Cosmo and I were wondering if maybe… We could adopt Malice."

Wanda held Cosmo's hand tightly as he gave a reassuring grip, letting her know that it will be ok no matter what the answer is. "You see…" Cosmo started, "We feel that for Malice's sake since she has no home or parents that we could take her in."

"For once Cosmo has said something smart that has touched me." Jorgen said standing up. "I do not have much disagreement with this since, I too, have seen Malice's life and feel she needs a home, but it is not entirely up to me. This will need to go to Fairy Court and if you do get permission from Fairy Council, you will need to bring Malice to the signing of the papers, and along to the Court room."

Wanda looked at her husband and smiled at him, Cosmo smiled back. "So when do we bring Malice to the court?" Wanda asked anxiously.

"I will have the Council meet on Thursday of next week. That gives you about a week to prepare. Be sure that Malice wants this too though; the Council will not do much if she protests. And I cannot do much if the council disapproves."

"I'm sure that she will want to go through with it, I mean she really has no other home. Plus she has already looked to Cosmo and me as her parents." Wanda commented as they started to head back to Earth and Timmy's house. "We will see you in Fairy Court Thursday. Bye Jorgen and thank you."

Cosmo led Wanda back down the crowded sidewalks, then made a sudden change in direction, while still heading out of Town Square where there were less people and they could poof home. He slung his arm around his wife's waist, looking behind him, and then quickly looking forward again. Wanda, noticing this, tried to look where he was, but saw no one they knew. She just shrugged it off and continued to walk with Cosmo until they could poof on back home.

"So, where did Cosmo and Wanda go?" Malice asked as she sat with Timmy waiting for the return of his and her godparents.

"Fairy World, but they should be back soon now." Timmy replied. "Malice…" He paused, waiting for her to look up from her book. "You know I was going to ask Trixie to the Romance Dance." He continued.

"Yea, so?" Malice chimed in. She started to go back to reading her book.

"Well, can I finish what I was going to say?" Timmy continued, "I WAS going to ask Trixie, but I'm not. I want you to go with me."

Malice sat shocked. She knew Timmy has had a crush on Trixie Tang since like the 2nd grade and all throughout 5th grade to where they are now in 8th grade he has tried to get her to like him. She was popular, pretty, and liked by all, something Malice was not. Malice may have looks, but not popularity and certainly not liked. "You mean as friends? Since its tomorrow night and you didn't go to school today?"

"Well, not exactly." Timmy said shyly.

Malice narrowed her eyes at him, "Then what exactly?"

"I was hoping we could go as more than just friends…" Timmy said almost so quietly that even Malice's ears almost couldn't pick it up. "I mean I know were only 14 and almost at the end of 8th grade, but I know a lot of people that are dating now, even my best friends Chester and AJ, and freshmen in high school date too."

Malice sat, eyes still narrowed, thinking about what he just said to her. "So is this like a pity date or something?"

"No, of course not! I actually really like you Malice. You're a cool girl, probably the only one I know who is true to herself and doesn't try to fit in with the 'in- crowd'"

"But why all of a sudden me? You have been after that Trixie girl for quite a while from what I have seen and now you are asking a girl like me to the dance. I am the complete opposite of Trixie. She's popular and gorgeous, while I'm far from popular and Goth."

"Well, maybe my time was wasted chasing Trixie. She never remembers my name, and she would never talks to me. It's not a pity thing Malice I swear. I just think its time for me to move on from Trixie, on to someone I know I like, and who likes me back. I don't really care that your Goth, in fact its one of the things I like about you. How you show your individuality and how you are so mysterious and dark."

Malice sat, thinking for a minute, her cat eyes becoming human again. She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself. She sat for a few minutes, in silence, and then responded. "You know I like you Timmy. You are my best friend, actually my only friend, but I never thought you would want to go out with me."

Timmy went to reply, but as he started to speak, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in as they returned from Fairy World.

"Hello you two." Wanda said greeting Timmy and Malice.

"Wanda, what did Jorgen say?" Timmy asked changing the subject of the dance till later.

"Why did you go to Jorgen?" Malice chimed in. "No one told me why."

Cosmo looked at Wanda and smiled at her, she returned the smile. "Well…" Wanda started. "Let me start by asking you a question Malice. Do you want a home?"

"Well of course I do." Was her reply to this obvious question.

"Now, do you want a home with parents?"

"Well, yea. I never had real loving parents so a home with loving parents would be nice. Why are you asking me this?"

Wanda looked at Cosmo and smile. "Malice, would you like to live with us?"

Malice sat, thinking this day couldnt get any more shocking. "What do you mean? I pretty much am already."

"No, I mean like where you live with us and we are your parents. We want to adopt you Malice."

Malice sat, dumbfolded by what she had just heard. "S- so thats why you guys went to Fairy World? To see if you could adopt me?"

"We did. We want you to have a happy life, and not be an orphan and homeless again after your get too old for faries. If you want to, you have to come with us to court on Thursday to face the Fairy Council and sign papers."

Malice was silent as Cosmo and Wanda waited for her looked from the floor to Timmy, to Comso, to Wanda, and then back down to the floor. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course, we wouldnt have asked and then told you if we didnt." Wanda replied strictly.

Malice smiled as she replied, "Thanks you guys. I will go with you Thursday and I will agree to what they say." Then she turned her attention to Timmy, "Timmy, I would love to go to the dance with you."

"As just friends?" Timmy asked.

"Well... Like you said before, maybe we could be a bit more then just friends." Malice said smiling.

The dance was drawing near, and Malice still had not picked out her dress. They had to leave in the next hour or so and Timmy was already ready to go. Malice sat on her bed listening to Avenged Sevenfold while Wanda painted her nails for her so they would have a fresh coat that wasnt chipped. Of course, her nails were painted black, and her eye shadown and lipstick and all her makeup was black too. After getting her make up and hair done, she opened her closet, revealing rows of nothing but black, with some blood red, cemetery purple, and really dark navy blue. She went through outfits, showing then to Wanda as she went though them. She finally settled on a black dress with ruffles and fishnet leggings with her combat boots.

"Oh Malice you look wonderful!" Wanda commented as she poofed them into Timmy's , who was talking to Cosmo while he waited, was sporting a simple black tux.

"Wow Malice, you look great." Timmy commented when he saw her.

Wanda and Cosmo were not joining them at the dance, but instead staying behind to prepare for Thurday. They were going to stay at their house in Fairy World for a few days so they wouldnt have to go back for the signing of the papers. The phone ran in the castle and Cosmo went to answer it as Wanda saw Timmy and Malice away to dance the night away.

"Be careful you two." She commented as they left.

"We will Wanda, dont worry." Malice assured her.

Wanda joined Cosmo in the caslte. He was still on the phone. Wanda listened to his responces to whoever was on the other end.

"Yes I was in Fairy World yesterday with Wanda... I dont care what you think frankly... Shes not a wretched girl mama shes who I love... Mama please...Whatever bye." Cosmo hung up and sighed.

"What did your mother want now?" Wanda asked with disgust.

"Wanda, I think its time to confront our parents about us. Im tired of Mama talking shit about you all the time."

Wanda shook her head, "No, I dont think thats a good idea Comso. I havent talked to my sister, let alone my parents, since I moved out."

"Wanda, I know Im not the smartest and that I have a really short attention span, but I do know that I love you and dont want my mother to talk about you anymore. Im sure your parents have talked about me too. Plus I feel they should know about Malice since we are adopting her. They have the right to know about their granddaughter."

Wanda nodded, "I guess this means we will be staying in Fairy World longer then we planned on."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Tuesday before the court ordering and Cosmo and Wanda were all packed to stay in Fairy World for almost 3 weeks. Malice had packed her bag that morning, throwing everything she needed into her bag. Timmy was invited to go with them and stay in Fariy World with them. He said he would love to and imediately packed his bag, telling his parents he was going on a trip with Chester. His parents being the nitwits they are bought the story.

Malice sat on the windowsill looking out at the sidewalk while she waited for Cosmo and Wanda to finish up some last minute things before leaving. She watched the many people that walked by, wondering how many of them she had run into while living on the street. She was was so spaced out that when Timmy tapped her on the sholder, she jumped a bit.

"Malice, you all ready?"

"Yea, whenever everyone else is I am." Malice replied still looking out the window.

"Wanda told me that they just had to make a few phone calls, but they should be ready soon now."

"Ok." Was her simple answer.

"Hey, whats wrong? You seem distracted."

"I'm just nervouse I guess... I mean what if the court doesnt approve and stuff. Im really hoping this goes through because I really do want a home. I just dont want to end up on the streets again."

"Dont worry Malice, Im sure it will be just fine." Timmy said.

Wanda and Cosmo then poofed into the room with all their bags ready to go. "Is everyone ready?" Wanda asked ready to leave.

"Yep. We are!" Timmy said excitedly.

"I am too." Malice said as she got up from her spot at the window and added to the pile of luggage that had accumulated in the center of the room.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands and poofed the four of them to their house in Fairy World.

"How far is it till your house?" Timmy asked as he trudged along the path, "Why couldnt you just poof us there?"

"Well, in Fairy World we have our powers still, but we are not supposed to use them as often as we could on earth because the magic is sent from here to the fairies on earth." Wanda explained.

"That sounds weird. Why dont they just let all the fairies have unlimited power whether they are on earth or here?"

"Its to save on the supply of magic." Wanda continued,"Anyways were here."

The house was separated from others and was by a beach.

"No way! You guys live in a beach house? How are there beaches here anyway?" Malice exploded with joy.

"Fairy World has beaches too ya know. This house is perfect for Cosmo and me because it has just enough room for the two of us, plus some guests. There are three other rooms plus an attic besides the master bedroom."

"Yep and its fun cuz I can play in the sand!" Cosmo said with glee.

Malice and Timmy walked inside and set their bags down. The walked around the house, exploring the rooms. The door opened up to a living room that then led to the kitchen. The dining room had a nice table and a sliding door that led to a finished wood porch. Malice walked over to the back door and looked out at the ocean. It was a perfect veiw and she thought if the view was this good from the back door, the view from the attic must be even better.

"Timmy, you can have the spare room by our room over there." Wanda said pointing, "It has a TV and its own bathroom."

"Sweet!" Timmy exclaimed as he grabbed his bags and claimed his room.

"Malice, for now you can have the room next to Timmy's, but once our families arrive you may have to stay in Timmy's room or in our room." Wanda told Malice as she stood staring at the ocean.

"Wait... Families?" Malice asked confused. "You invited your families here?"

"Well, its a long story, but yes. We thought they needed to meet you since you will be our daughter in two days."

"Wanda Im nervous enough as it is! Now you want me to meet your families? I dont know how that will work out, and I know that you have no idea how the outcome will go either. I have heard you and Cosmo talking and from what I have heard his mother practically hates you and that you havent talked to your parents or sister since you went to college."

Wanda was quiet as Malice went back to looking out at the ocean. Wanda walked over and put her hand on her sholder. "Malice, Im sorry that we planned this without telling you sooner. But Cosmo also wants to confront his mother about how she talks about me and I need to tell my parents what I have been doing for almost the past 10,000 years."

Malice's ears picked up, "Ten THOUSAND years? Thats a really long time?" Malice joked, dropping her sour mood.

Wanda smiled and laughed as she replied,"Yep, it sure is."

Thurday came a little too fast in Malice's opinion. She was sound asleep when she was woken up to go to Fairy Court. She hesitantly got up and ready to go and trudged through the house as Timmy finished his breakfast.

"Is everyone ready?" Wanda asked as Cosmo helped Timmy tie the tie he was wearing for the day.

"As ready as I can be this early in the morning. You know this is the second time I have seen Timmy in a suit and tie."

The four of them herded out the door and made it to Fairy Court with three minutes to spare. Jorgen was waiting for them and the Fairy Council was sitting at a raised table that towered over the court room. They all sat quietly and very still, like they were statues. Malice felt their glares as she walked up to the stand with Timmy close to her side comforting her.

"Cosmo, Wanda welcome to Fairy Court." Jorgen's voice boomed and filled the utterly quiet room. No other fairies were in the room except a lawyer.

"We understand that you wish to adopt this human?" The eldest of the Fairy Council members started.

"Um, yes we do. And may I just point out that shes not completely human." Wanda replied.

"Not all human?" The eldest questioned.

"Yea, didnt Jorgen tell you. Shes a kitty lady!" Cosmo chimed in, "She has a cat tail and everything."

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." Wanda answered cautiousely. She was asking herself why Jorgen had not told the Council about Malice earlier.

Malice looked at Jorgen, then the Council, to Cosmo and Wanda, then to Timmy. She sighed and transformed into her "Cat Form" showing them that she was no ordinary human. The memebers of the Council consulted among eachother and then turned their attention back to Malice. She was nervous and felt like she was under a microscope being examined.

"And how do you feel about this situation Miss Malice?" The eldest asked her.

Finding the will to speak she replied, "To tell you the truth I really do want this. I mean seeing how long I have been on my own and I was abandoned, to finally find people who care for me this much makes me feel loved. After my real parents kicked me out and abandoned me, my trust for people faded away, but now I have found some people I know I can trust." Malice presented her story with hope and found the will to speak in an even tone. Once she finished speaking she was quiet and looked down at the floor. The Council consulted eachother again, contemplating their answer. Everyone waited in suspense, hoping the answer was a good one. The eldest waved the lawyer over and he put the paper infront of the four Council members.

"And you are sure this is what you want Malice?"

"Im positive."

"And Cosmo and Wanda, you two swear to watch over her as your own?"

"We definitally will sir." Wanda said with confidence.

The eldest wrote something on the paper, stamped it, then handed it to the other members who did the same thing. They handed the paper to Jorgen who looked it over and gave it back to the lawyer who put it in his case.

"You all are dismissed. Tomorrow you will get a visit from Jorgen with the papers that you need to sign." The Council concluded.

Malice crashed on the couch with her Ipod on. She was tired from Thurday still and didnt get much sleep that day or that night. She knew she may have to get up soon because Jorgen was coming by, but for now she was sleeping and enjoying her music. Even though she was relived that the court session was over, she now had to meet her new family. She had woken up from sleep at 9 and migrated out to the living room where she was waiting with Cosmo and Wanda for Jorgen to arrive. She crashed again on the couch and was woken up by Timmy who was sent from the dining room to get her. She lazily got up and made her way to the dining room.

"Malice, you need to sign this paper." Jorgen instructed, showing her where to sign and initial.

"Is that all?" Wanda asked as Jorgen went to leave with the papers.

"Yep, its official now. You own Malice. She is now your daughter."

Jorgen left on that note, ducking as he went though the door. Malice was so relived that her days on the street have finally ended. She now had only one last obstacle to face, and it started earlier then she wanted it to. About an hour after Jorgen left, there was a knock on the door. When Cosmo answered the door, his mother was on the other side.

"Well, hello there my little Cosmo- Lo- Lo dear. I have missed seeing you." Mama Cosma cooed at her son.

"Mama, what are you doing here? Youre two days early."

"I just couldnt wait any longer. I want to meet this granddaughter I now have."

Malice was listening from the living room, and she was not happy to have an early guest, and apparently neither was Wanda.


	5. Chapter 5

Malice sat alone in the living room on the couch. She cranked her ipod up, hoping that she could pretend to be asleep and get out of seeing Mama Cosma right now. She listened to the sounds of everyone moving around her beyond her music. Her ipod must have been cranked to nearly the limit, yet she still heard them moving around.

"Where is the girl anyway?" Cosmo's mother asked.

"Which one, Wanda or Malice?" Cosmo asked.

"My grandaughter! Shes the one I want to see. Not that retched Wanda girl."

"Well, you are going to have to wait till she wakes up. Malice is sleeping at the moment." Wanda said sternly appearing in the doorway.

"Sleeping? At 1 in the afternoon?"

"Yea. You see mama, Malice sleeps alot." Cosmo explained.

Mama Cosmo wandered into the living room to see a curled up Malice on the corner of the couch. Timmy sat in the chair with the tv remote in his hand as he skimmed the channels. She looked over at Malice and stared at her for a while.

"You are already a horrible mother. You let her sleep the day away and her music player is way too loud. I think it needs to be turned down." Mama Cosma said as she reached for the music player.

"Uuuhhhh. I wouldnt touch her ipod if I were you." Wanda warned.

Mama Cosma ignored her warning as she continued to reach for Malice's ipod. She seized it and was about to pull it away when Malice's hand reached up and seized her wrist, stopping her from taking the ipod.

"Dont. Touch. My. Ipod." Malice said as she awoke, her eyes glowing the cat eye golden yellow.

Cosmo's mother pulled back in shock. She cowered back away from Malice as she sat up and glared at her with cat- colored eyes. Malice looked up at Wanda, who was trying not to laugh at what had just happened, and then to Timmy and then back to Mary Cosma.

"Malice, please calm down. This is Cosmo's mother Mary Cosma, your grandmother." Wanda said to Malice as she removed her headphones and sitting on the couch in her "halfa" form.

"Does she know? Like that Im not entirly human?" Malice asked cautiously.

"Well, she knows you are not human, but she doesnt know why." Wanda explained. "I havent told anyone anything except for the fact that you are not entirely human."

"Well are you just going to stare or are you going to say hello to your grandmother? And I was told that you would tell everyone at dinner Sunday about you not being human." Mama Cosma asked Malice, who was just sitting and staring.

"I guess I am now..." Malice said then turned to Wanda, "Wanda, I though you said people werent coming till Sunday." Then she turned back to Mary, "And if you havent already noticed, Im part cat."

"Well, everyone else is, but you see, Mary showed up early." (NOTE: I honestly have no idea what Cosmo's mother's name is so I just gave her one. If anyone knows please tell me. I would like to know.) Wanda said angrily as she glared at Mary.

"Yes, I just had to come early to see my little Cosmo lo-lo and my new granddaughter, who looks like she would be a cute little kitty."

"Cosmo lo-lo?" Malice asked bursting into laughter, "Isnt Cosmo a little old to be called that?... Oh and one more thing call me cute again and we can have some issues."

Mary looked angrily at Malice then spoke to Wanda, "Wanda, she is your daughter now and she doesnt even call you mom or Cosmo dad. You must be a worse mother than I thought."

Malice sat, still in her "halfa" form, and in hearing this comment come from her new "caring" grandmothers mouth, started to flick her tail back and fourth and her eyes became the glowing golden color again. She jumped off the couch and walked over and stood in front of Mary, fury in her eyes.

"Listen, I just became there kid officially today not even three hours ago. Just because I havent gotten used to calling them mother and father in the short time I have been their kid doesnt mean they are bad parents. And why are you saying that Wanda is the bad parent. You said she is a bad mother, but if shes a bad mother, wouldnt Cosmo be a bad father? I just want to say that both Cosmo AND Wanda are awesome parents. Im very sorry if I cant learn to get used to calling them mom and dad within a few hours." Malice said sternly and angrily at Mama Cosma then she turned and went into her bedroom, slaming the door behind her. There she stayed, avoiding her new grandmother until Sunday, only letting her new parents and Timmy in to talk to her.

Sunday came fast, too fast for Malice. She awoke to knocking on her door.

"Its open." She called and Wanda entered.

"Malice, everyone will be arriving soon. Are you ok to face them? If not we can let you stay in here. I know now that this may have been rushed a bit for you and after what happened Friday with Mary, I dont want to force you to see everyone if you dont want to."

"No. Im sorry for that. I will just face them. Then it will be all over and done with and we wont have to face them again for a while. Is anyone else here yet?"

"Cosmo's older brother showed up. But thats all right now. My father and twin sister Blonda should be showing up soon."

"Wait... Cosmo has a brother and you have a TWIN sister? What are their names?"

Wanda smiled as she lead Malice out into the living room, "Well my sisters name is Blonda, but we dont really get along that well and that is Cosmo's brother Schnozmo." She explained pointing at a fairy who looked alot like Cosmo except dressed in a suit, had a bit messier hair, and a huge nose. He was seated on the couch by Cosmo and his mother and Cosmo was eagrly greeting his older brother. Malice slipped onto the couch unnoticed, that is untill Cosmo spotted her and indrotuced her himself to Schnozmo.

"And this is Malice Schnozmo! Shes your neice now!" Cosmo happily explained.

"Well hello there Malice. I have heard alot about you from Cosmo in only ten minutes." Schnozmo said to Malice.

"Hello." Malice said meekly, "Its nice to meet you."

Malice sat silently as she waited for the last of the guests to arrive. She tried to avoid talking to Schnozmo and her still upset grandmother. She tried to give the shortest answers possible when Schnozmo asked her questions, trying to learn more about her. She had to tell him about being part cat early because her cat ears showed again, and he saw them. After showing and explaining to Cosmo's nosy brother about how she came to live with Cosmo and Wanda she sat on the couch half asleep in her "halfa" form. A knock on the door startled her awake and she sat, anxiously waiting for Wanda to get the door and lead her father and sister into the room.

"Cosmo's brother and mother are already here." Malice heard Wanda telling her family. "Malice and Timmy are in the living room with them right now."

Malice watched the door way intently as she waited for Wanda to enter the room with the guests. Timmy sat beside her, flipping through the channels again. He stopped when he saw a movie on that he knew was one of Malice's favorites, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Malice busied herself by watching the movie as she waited, but at the same time wondered what was taking them so long to get into the living room.

_They must have stopped to talk or forgot something. Or maybe they are putting their bags in their rooms first. _Malice thought to herself. She continued to watch the movie, softly humming the songs to herself as they played on the screen. She barely noticed when Wanda returned followed by a tough looking fairy wearing a pinstriped suit and matching hat and a fairy that looked exactly like Wanda except with blonde hair and a lot of eye shadow on.

"Big Daddy, this is Malice. The girl I have been telling you about." Wanda introduced.

"Hello." Malice managed to gather enough voice to greet the intimidating fairy. She sat wondering what he would, if not could, do if he got mad enough. She noted to herself that she should get on his good side and not make him mad, just to be on the safe side.

Big Daddy looked Malice over, looking like he was examining her, thinking as he looked. "She looks human to me. Youre no fairy that's for sure, but what you are I can't figure out."

Malice opened her mouth to reply, though about her answer and how smart assed it would sound, then closed it and had to rethink a reply. Cosmo's reply came before hers.

"But Mr. Big Daddy sir, Malice really isn't a human."

"Well I have heard this. Wanda told me on the phone, but I don't see anything that says otherwise."

"But Im not completely human." Malice's voice came as she found what to say without sounding like a smartass. "I have a non human side to me, if that counts for anything." Malice stopped talking after that, thinking the last part of her sentence sounded a bit sassy.

"Well then, why don't you show Big Daddy what you are?" He replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, this I would love to see." Blonda chimed in as she appeared by her father's side.

Malice sighed then spoke, "I still cant believe Wanda didn't tell anyone but here it goes." She changed into her cat form. "As you can now see, I have the ability to turn into a cat at will. Therefore, I am not completely human."

Malice sat on the arm of the couch as she watched Wanda's father and sister look her over. What seemed like an eternity of silence was only a few minutes before Blonda broke it.

"Well, my sister has always been the one to attract the weirdoes. I mean look at who she married."

Malice flicked her tail back and forth. "Well whose to say being a fairy is normal. Maybe to you it is, but to others no its not." Malice shot back at Blonda. "So everyone is weird to others who are not like them."

Blonda looked stunned and confused. "I... I..." She stammered as Malice stood up, transforning to her halfa form.

"I will be in my room. Call me when supper is ready." She said as she made her way into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Malice dinner." Wanda said as she knocked on her bedroom door.

Malice appeared in the doorway, ready as she would ever be. She followed Wanda into the dining room where everyone was already waiting. She took her seat at the table and fixed the smallest plate possible while everyone else helped themselves. Malice ate slowly and barely anything. She stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to anyone while she ate. She looked around the table looking at what everyone else was eatting. Big Daddy and Blonda sat across the table from Malice, Mary Cosma and Schnozmo sat on the ends of the table, Timmy was on one side of Malice and Cosmo on the other with Wanda sitting beside him. She cleared her plate of the tiny bit of food she had and pushed her plate away.

"Malice, is that all youre eatting?" Wanda asked worried. "You havent eatten all day, you must be hungry."

"No, im really not. Im fine." Malice replied quietly. She looked over and watched as Wanda ate all her food and then finished up what Cosmo had not eatten. _Weird, Wanda must be very hungry tonight. This is the most I have seen her eat._ Malice though to herself, shaking it off as just from not eatting at all today and the stress that everyone has.

"Uhhh... If its ok, I would like to be excused please." Malice said as she started to get up.

"Are you sure you dont want dessert?" Cosmo asked as he watched her get up, "We are having cake. And its chocolate."

Malice's ears perked up hearing it was chocolate related. "Well, you know my one weakness. And thats chocolate." Malice said laughing as she sat back down.

"I chose dessert. I know how much you love chocolate." Timmy said.

"Aw Timmy, your sweet." Malice said happily as the cake was brought out.

Dessert was eatten and everyone set off to bed after conversing in the living room for a while. Malice watched everyone shut their doors and the house became still and quiet, as it was before everyone arrived.

"Malice Im sorry if that was stressful for you and that everyone angered you. I probably should have talked to them before letting them meet you." Wanda's voice came from behind Malice from her doorway.

"No Wanda...errr Mom... wow thats weird still. But as I was saying it was not that bad and I caused those arguments."

"Well, Cosmo and I are going to bed, good night. You dont need anything do you?"

"No Im fine thanks. Im going to go lay in bed and read untill I get sleepy and fall asleep or something."

"Ok. Good night."

Malice shut her room door and Wanda returned to her bedroom, shutting her door behind her. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Cosmo finished brushing his teeth.

"Cosmo..."

He looked up from the sink, "Yes?"

"You know Ive been stressed the past couple days and stuff."

"Wanda, everyone has been stressed."

"Im not done, and remember Ive been feeling nauseous the past couple days."

"Yea, you feel ok now dont you?"

"Well, not eactly fine." She said as she held her stomach "More like Im going to puke."

"Well maybe its just the stomach bug or something."

"Well Im not sure.." She started then had to stop to go puke. Cosmo knelt beside her, holding her hair out of her face. "Well, there goes all my dinner I ate." She said after standing up and standing at the sink, washing her mouth out.

"Wanda..." Cosmo started, "I noticed your appetite has been weird. Whats going on."

Wanda looked up into his emerald green eyes, "Cosmo, I dont think this is just the stomach bug."


End file.
